Break The Faith
by gyucchi
Summary: Kebakaran Mansion Michaelis tiga tahun lalu menghancurkan senyum Sebastian Michaelis. — sebastian/ciel. ar.


_Crimson pertama menatap kembarannya_

_Memandang ke bilik Pentacle_

_Menyelami sang mantan Sapphire_

_Dan imaji berputar di pecahan takdir_

* * *

_._

"_Yeah, you are alive._

_But not as a human. As a demon."_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Break The Faith**_

**Chap 1:** That Butler, _Return_

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji_ from Yana Toboso

**Warning:**OOC (tidak akan lepas di fiksi ini), Typo,_ Canon Modified_, _position bender._ _Shounen-ai if you mind that. Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Break The Faith****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00F417H00~**

"_You made me laugh a while,_

_Sebastian."_

**~00F417H00~**

* * *

**MANOR HOUSE, LONDON. 7:00 P.M**

CIP CIP CIP

SREK

"_Good morning, Master._"

Cahaya matahari menerobos melalui celah gorden. Yang sedari tadi dibuka oleh sosok berpakaian hitam. Kelabu mendominasi bagian kepala sang _pembuka gorden_. Penyapa dingin _sang master_ yang bergerak dari tidur di ranjang mewahnya,

"Ya," jawab pelan dan singkat dari sang _master_. Pemuda seusia enam belas tahun yang berambut sekelam malam. Mata _crimson_ miliknya menyusuri meja mini di sebelah kasurnya. Menggapai _eyepatch_ penutup tanda di mata kanannya.

Sebuah _pentacle._

Tanda kontrak.

Dan yang lebih penting, kontrak dengan _demon_. Lalu di mana _demon_ itu?

"Hari ini saya menyediakan _earl grey_ pengiring pagi anda. Selamat menikmati," ucap bocah―pemuda usia tiga belas― yang berambut kelabu tadi. Pakaian _khusus_ miliknya berkibar pelan.

"Apa jadwal hari ini?" ucap sang pemilik _crimson_ yang bergegas melakukan ritual paginya. Meminum teh yang telah disiapkan _butler_ miliknya. Ya. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ tadi.

"Yang jelas, tidak ada yang spesial," ucap sang pemilik _sapphire_ di hadapan _master_nya. Jawaban singkat yang menjurus ke kepergiannya. Menuju pintu dan membiarkan sang _tuan muda_ mengganti pakaiannya. _Trolly_ makanan yang _butler_ _shota_ ini bawa segera ia derek bersamanya.

.

Sebelum berhasil mencapai pintu, sang tuan muda menggumam pelan―

.

.

"Kelihatannya, kau cukup berbakat jadi _butler_, _Ciel Phantomhive_."

.

.

―dan setelah tutupan pintu, terdengar balasan pelan.

.

"_It's our contract, Sebastian Michaelis."_

* * *

.

"_Baka akuma."_

.

* * *

PRANG!

DOR!

BUM!

Hahaha... Rasanya kebiasaan tiga _servants_ ini tak pernah berubah. Bunyi _tidak mengenakkan_ mendominasi tiga wilayah. Dapur oleh Bard, Rak piring oleh Maylene, dan pastinya kebun oleh Finnian. Untunglah sang tukang minum teh cukup ber-_hohoho_ ria.

"Tch, cukup diam saja, bisa?" ucap _butler_ bermata _sapphire_ yang kebetulan lewat. _Well,_ bukan kebetulan. Keharusan.

"Ma-maaf Ciel," ucap Maylene pada sang pemuda pendek ini. Hanya ditanggapi putaran mata yang menambah rasa bersalah _housemaid_ satu ini.

"Hei hei, kau ini. Tak perlu menghadiahi _kedinginan_ kepada mereka, bukan?" potong sosok tuan muda rumah. Pemilik mata _crimson_ yang telah selesai berpakaian ini menyusuri lorong besar _mansion_ miliknya. Menemukan _pertengkaran sehari-hari_.

"Tapi―"

"Tapi mereka memang mengganggu, yah," ucap sang tuan muda dengan wajah datar. Memotong dan menanggaapi _butler_nya dengan baik. Yang dihadiahi senyum dingin pemilik _sapphire_ itu.

Yah, sadar atau tidak, dunia serasa menjadi _dingin sejenak_. Tiga pelayan aneh plus _butler_ tua tukang minum teh saja ikut diam. Biarkanlah mereka...

.

―Sebelum akhirnya keheningan pecah...

.

"_Do it as you want, Ciel."_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

* * *

**MANOR HOUSE, LONDON. 5:00 P.M**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Panggilan dari dalam ruang kerja tuan muda _Michaelis_ membuktikan sang _butler _dapat masuk. Kerja sang tuan muda terhenti sejenak. Menanti kabar yang akan dibawa oleh _butler_ kecilnya itu.

"Ada kabar dari Ratu," ucap sang _butler_ yang membawa surat bercap khusus dari kerajaan. Kelabu miliknya bergerak perlahan tertiup angin. _Sapphire_nya memandang lurus pada _master_ di hadapannya.

"Ya. Kubaca segera," ucap sang tuan muda. _Crimson_ miliknya bergerak seiring dengan tangannya yang membuka segel khusus kerajaan. Membaca perrlahan dengan gerak teratur. Gestur pelan dari kepalanya menggerakkan rambut _ebony_ hitam miliknya.

"Kurasa ada kasus baru, _Master. _Apa akan segera diselidiki?" tanya sang _butler_. Senyum dingin menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum palsu. Membawa sedikit seringai pelan ―palsu― tentunya.

"Ya. Dan bisakah kau hentikan senyum dinginmu, _Ciel_? Aku cukup muak melihatnya," ucap datar sang tuan muda. _Well_, rasanya sesekali membalas perlakuan kaku _butler_nya itu memang perlu.

Dan suasana menghening saat sang tuan muda menggerakkan mata kirinya membaca surat sang Ratu Inggris.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana, _Master_?" tanya sang _butler_. Ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari _Master_ yang ia layani cukup dipertanyakan. Sudah banyak orang mengira kalau sang _butler sapphire_ di hadapannya adalah adik dari kepala keluarga _Michaelis_ sekarang.

"_Jack The Ripper_. Dongen lama Inggris Kuno yang jadi kenyataan. Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, _Ciel_," lanjut sang tuan. Pekerjaan yang telah ia selesaikan segera ia kesampingkan ke sisi mejanya. Bersiap dengan mantel yang diambilkan _butler_ miliknya barusan.

"Kau benar-benar seperti _anjing_ bila mengenai urusan Ratu," seringai sang _butler_. Sebelum akhirnya mendapat lirikan tajam dari tuannya itu. Tuan _kontrak_nya. Dan wajah datar kembali terpasang di wajah yang sebenarnya cukup terbilang imut.

"_You know what will you do, Ciel,_" ujar sang _master_. _Crimson_ menuntut kesetiaan dan kejujuran _Sapphire_. Yang mengaku tak akan pernah berbohong layaknya _manusia_.

"_Of course my Lord_," jawab _butler_ kelabu ini. Mengekor di belakang tubuh tegap di hadapannya. Bersiap dalam segala kemungkinan yang melanda sang _master_. Mengingat posisinya di _dunia depan _dan _dunia belakang_.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pergi, Ciel!" perintah sang _master_. Memerintah dengan senyum yang seperti dibuat-buat ―palsu― pada _butler_ miliknya. Ya. Kepada _butler_ yang sedang mengenakan _kalung lehernya_.

"_Yes, My Lord._"

.

.

Dan pintu tertutup seiring dengan kepergian dua _makhluk_ berbeda. _Crimson_ hitam yang diikuti _sapphire_ kelabu. Layaknya bayangan sang tuan. Dan keduanya sadar, semua palsu. Palsu. Hanya sebuah kepalsuan dunia. Hingga waktu yang ditetapkan. Waktu yang ditetapkan untuk pembayaran. Pertukaran _kontrak_. Penyelesaian _perjanjian_.

_

* * *

_

.

_Tiga tahun lalu menjadi titik balik dari semuanya. Kebakaran Mansion Michaelis menghapus senyum tulus dari sang tuan muda. Sebastian Michaelis._

_Anak yang tersisa. Dari kebakaran yang entah bagaimana terjadi. Menyisakan insan muda yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari dunia belakang._

_Siksaan dan darah mewarnai saat yang __―__seharusnya__― menjadi saat terakhir sang tuan muda._

_Namun, Michaelis muda mengubah takdir. Memecahkannya. Menghancurkan roda dan rantai takdir._

_Menurunkan sosok dengan mata sapphire dan rambut kelabu bersayap hitam. Dan satu-satunya yang diingat sang Michaelis muda, hanyalah seringai kelaparan sang makhluk._

"**Wah, tuanku ternyata seperti ini. Tak kusangka kalau pada usia ini kau memanggilku."**

_Dan apa yang dilanjutkan oleh sang tuan muda sungguh merubah takdirnya. Menghancurkannya._

"**It's an order. Kill them all!"**

_Darah penghinaan tak pernah lepas dari ingatan Michaelis muda. Namun yang ia ingat kini, adalah penghinaan yang dia berikan kepada orang yang telah menghancurkan senyumnya._

_Dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain. Yang tak pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya._

_Bukan kesedihan. Bukan kedukaan. Sesuatu yang lain._

_Kepalsuan._

_Dan cukup dengan tiga kata, takdir telah dirubah Sebastian Michaelis. Pemuda usia tiga belas tahun yang memberi seorang iblis eksistensi atas nama Ciel Phantomhive._

_Dengan sebuah bayaran._

_Price: Your soul._

"**Yes, My Lord."**

.

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N:** Ha? Makin gaje aja. Lagi banyak ide di fandom ini. Anak fandom sebelah yang pada nyariin apdetan saya pasti bingung, saya ke mana rimbanya :p. Main bentar ah di sini! Hehe.

.

Maaf kalau pendek seperti **JEMPANG ala 9D!** Karena ini baru prolog. Hehe... #plak! Dan misterinya terasa? Minta maaf atas segala ke-OOC-an di sini. Saya sudah berusaha se-IC mungkin (_ _)a. Dan rasanya ini akan saya campur-campur antara _anime _dan _manga_. Suka-suka saya, kasusnya mau apa :p. Dan kuperingatkan, mungkin fict ini akan panjang. Tapi endingnya sudah pasti .

.

Kalo boleh, _Review_ dibanyakin? Saya 'kan masih baru... #plak!

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
